User blog:Nickystellar/My Mom sends me to a Casino
I shouldn't be alive. my mere existence breaks the ancient laws, the most sacred of all proclamations set forth by the three Fates themselves. And yet, here I am. I should warn you that this isn't a very happy story. In fact, I couldn't blame you if you stopped reading this right now. No? Alright, then. I should probably start the day we went to Egypt. My name is Stella. Just Stella. I don't use my dad's surname any more. I lived with my dad in an apartment in Ontario. That day I was sitting on the couch in our living room studying magic scrolls. And yes, I said magic. My dad and I were part of a secret organization of Egyptian magicians that had gone underground after the fall of Egypt but still existed today- the House of Life. Or Per Ankh , in ancient Egyptian. I was studying scrolls about the gods-Greek Roman and Egyptian. My dad always tried to drill into my head that this was the most important subject of everything he taught me, though I didn't see why. The path of the gods had been forbidden for ages. Anyway, when I finished the scroll I went to my dad's study to get the next one, but froze when I heard the conversation. "-patience has run out, Aaron. All children must be trained at the First Nome before anywhere else. Come to Egypt within the next 24 hours or we are coming there!"Screamed a voice with a French accent from the scrying bowl, a bird-bath like communication device. The room fell silent, and I entered. Dad could tell from the expression on my face that I had heard. "Who was that?" I asked. "Michel Desjardins, second-in-command to the Chief Lector. He's demanding that we go to Egypt to have you 'properly' trained." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Who does this guy think he is? " Dad shook his head sadly. He looked like he'd just sighned his own death certificate. "I've been avoiding this for a long time, but I'm afraid now it's inevitable. I'm sorry. You should pack." I thought of some sharp retorts, but simply went my room. I stored my things in the Duat and sat down on my bed. I couldn't believe this guy just wanted to make us leave our home and go to Egypt. I mean, its not like I had friends or anything , I didn't go to mortal school (almost everything they taught there was superfluos garbage, and anyway agirl wouldn't have been treated fairly at a mortal school this day and age) Oh, did I forget to mention? It was 1929. My dad knocked , and then walked in. "Stella, have you practiced the portal spell?" I frowned. It was sort of a random question. "Ya." "Good. What's the time frame? "2 minutes 36 seconds. Why?" "No reason. You know I love you, right Stella? " "Of course. I love you too, Dad. " He smiled. This was sounding too much like a goodbye for my taste. "Start the spell then. " I closed my eyes and concentrated. Most magicians need an auspicious moment and an Egyptian artifact to open a portal, but I could open one at any time, given a few minutes. Then the air around us ignited with orange light.When it faded, we were in a dark cavern. A chasm split the middle of the room. On one side was a staircase. On the other side was a gilded doorway. We were on the side with the door. "You bypassed the security test." My dad's eyes shown with pride. I grinned. We entered the door into an underground open-air market. We passed vendors selling everything from food to charm necklaces. We passed by them all and entered into an exremely long hallway lined with glowing curtains of moving pictures. At the end was a dias and pharoh's throne. On the step of the dias sat a withered old man. Dad bowed slightly. "Chief Lector Iskandar. " "Aaron Michaelson. 28 years old, combat magician. Welcome to the First Nome. " the old man, Iskandar, said. Suddenly another man burst into the room. He squinted at me, then turned to the Chief Lector. "I told you! There is only one reason that someone would keep a child away from here this long!" I shuddered- it was the voice from the scrying bowl. Dad narrowed his eyes at Desjardins. "I only kept her away because I knew you'd come to such a ridiculous conclusion, Michel." Dad said bitterly. Iskandar sat forward." You have another explanation then, Aaron? " Dad sighed. "Is it so hard to believe that she's just that good of a magician?" "What's going on? "I asked. They ignored me. Desjardins looked unconvinced. He turned to Iskandar. "You see? He is harboring a godling!" Iskandar glanced from me to my dad and back. "I'm sorry Aaron. Step aside. " Dad summoned his staff and wand. "Never. "Dad-" I started. "Stella, start the spell. " I didn't have to ask which one. I started the portal spell, but I wasn't fast enough. A fight had broken out. And when a green light hit my dad, I knew. I was staring at my father's lifeless body when I dissapeared . I was in my room crying when I heard the voice. "You need to get moving. They will be coming after you" I turned around to see a girl with hazel eyes that looked about 19 with curly orange hair just like mine. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, which really didn't go with the day and age, but she didn't seem to care. "Who are you? How did you get in here? " She smiled. "My name is Hebe. I'm your mother" I would have called her a liar, but we did look alike . We had the same hair and basic features. Exept for my eyes. I had my dad's dark blue eyes. Then I realized something that would explain a lot, but it was kind of impossible. "Hebe-the Greek goddess?" She nodded. She took my hand."Come with me." Suddenly we were on a street of brightly lit buildings. I barely noticed. "That's why the thought a was a godling? Because I'm half god?" I asked furiously. She nodded. "The terms 'half-blood and 'demigod' are preffered, but yes. I'm sorry about the fate of your father, but I sense you will be a very important demigod Some day. Aid great heroes. " I thought of a million things to say, but landed on - "'aid'. Why can't I just be a great hero?" Hebe shook her head. "That is not what the Fates have decided for you, my dear.But your time won't come in this life time. That's why I've brought you here." I looked around. I recognized the place from pictures. "Las Vegas?" Hebe nodded and pointed to a tall building with a lotus insignia above the door. I walked up to the door "Lotus Hotel and Casino? " She took my hand and led me into the Hotel. Inside was every awesome, childish thing you could imagine , even things that weren't invented yet- a water slide, indoor bungee jumping, every decent video game in existence. Hebe left, but I barely noticed. It was like my mind was being clouded . I ran toward the games This has been The Half-Blood Magician, ch. 1:My Mom sends me to a Casino The Half-Blood Magician, ch. 2: I Get the Best Job Ever Category:Blog posts Category:The Half-Blood Magician Category:Part 1 Category:Nickystellar